The Fanfic Suitcase
by Rygriffin
Summary: Magnus brings his boyfriend and Alec's friends to Hogwarts. Meanwhile, Baz accidently confuses Newt's and Simon's luggage and drops Pixie Dust into Newt's animal filled suitcase causing chaos. Magnus and the Shadowhunters, Simon, Baz, Penelope, and the Harry Potter universe join the Fantastic Beast universe to save Newt's animals. Fandom's: TMI, Harry Potter (FB), Carry On
1. Chapter 1

Alec:

"Where are we?" Alec asked confused. Magnus had insisted they portal to god knows where with Jace, Clary, Ty, and Kit. This man named Hagrid had taken Ty and Kit to his hut to show Ty animals. Kit had insisted on following. Now, the rest of them stood in a giant dining room with four tables decorated with various colors and animals.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," an old man with an impressive white beard announced. "Magnus. It is nice to see you again," the man said.

"Who is he?" Alec asked trying to contain his jealousy.

"Albus Wolfric Bry-"

"Dumbledore. Your name is Dumbledore, there is no need to say your full name every time you enter a room. We've talked about this," Magnus cut Dumbledore off curtly wiggling his finger in front of him. A steady stream of glitter fell from his recently painted glittery nails.

"Fine. We will just get right into sorting." Dumbledore placed a hat on Clary and Jace's head that promptly screamed "GRYFFINDOR," and the two had been led off by a weird black haired boy with a lightning bolt across his face and a ginger eating what appeared to be everything. A brown curly haired girl stayed behind talking to Magnus.

"After Alec is sorted I will go to the Slytherin common room to talk to him. Baz is always ridiculous and tends to grumble about everything." Alec overheard Magnus telling the curly haired woman.

"Baz? Sorted?" Alec asked even more confused.

"Baz is a moody vampire and Slytherin is my house. We are sorted into houses. Ravenclaw, for the intelligent. Gryffindor, for the brave. Slytherin, for the cunning. Hufflepuff, for well, Hufflepuff is for the rest and it is the best." Magnus rhymed.

"HUFFLEPUFF" the hat screamed, barely ruffling Alec's hair.

"I knew it!" Magnus exclaimed, kissing Alexander on the cheek.

"I'm the rest?" Alec asked indignant.

"You're the loyal sweetheart. Say hi to Simon and Newt for me. I told them there was a 99.9% chance they'd see you." Magnus kissed Alec again on the cheek before being rushed to the Slytherin common room by the brown-haired girl.

"There's no need to be introduced to Simon. I'm right here. I'm Simon Snow," a blue-eyed thick blonde haired boy slightly younger than Alec waved to him. He was smiling warmly next to a dark-skinned woman with flaming blue hair.

"Ravenclaw pride," she responded to Alec's unanswered question. "I'm Penelope Bunce."

"I'll meet you in twenty minutes. After you show Alexander to his room," Penelope told Simon.

"No one can call him Alexander but me and occasionally his parents when they're angry!" Magnus's voice echoed through the dining room, his head popping through a chamber that led to the basement. A black-haired vampire scowled next to him at Simon.

"Let's go. Baz is always plotting." Simon Snow led Alec to Magnus and Baz. Baz ignored them while Magnus waved enthusiastically at his boyfriend.

"This is Baz. Simon's roommate. I found him lurking in a chamber. As he tends to do. Usually people in the same houses room together but alas, we are just characters in novels turned into characters in fanfiction so sometimes nothing makes sense. Personally, I don't care as long as we are together." Magnus winked at Alec causing him to blush.

"Wait, we are book characters?" Simon Snow asked amazed.

"Obviously. You're as thick as usual Snow." Baz scowled.

"If I'm a book character who do I end up with?" Simon asked nervously.

"Idiot," Magnus and Baz whispered together rolling their eyes.

"Oh. Agatha, right of course." Simon sounded unconvinced that his soulmate was whoever this Agatha was. Alec was having difficulty caring.

Simon:

"This is Newt!" Simon exclaimed. They were sitting in a plant covered room with stairs leading up toward various rooms. Roommates were selected by being pulled to someone destined to be your roommate. Most of the time they belonged to the same house but in the case of SnowBaz as Alec called them there were exceptions. Magnus and Alec were another exception. Something that made Magnus gleeful and made Alec's heart race. He thought it was obvious Jace would be his roommate but Jace was paired with Simon Lewis to Jace's disgust while Clary and Isabelle were roomed together to their delight.

Alec noticed Newt rarely made eye contact with humans. He was immersed in taking care of a hurt owl on his lap. He seemed particularly stressed as he couldn't stop fidgeting.

"What's wrong?" Simon asked through bites of his fifth scone.

Of everyone they had met Alec seemed to think of Newt as his favorite. When he arrived in the common room Newt promptly gave Alec a bowtruckle to take care of and a monkey like creature to watch. The creature itself was watching a teacup intently.

"What do I do with this?" Alec asked pointing toward the bowtruckle who had curled up on his lap sleeping.

"Take care of it. My suitcase is rather…chaotic…so he is yours," Newt said.

"Chaotic?" Simon asked warmly while continuing to eat his scone.

"Well, somehow someone slipped pixie dust into it and it has caused the animals to go a bit crazy," Newt sounded worried and anxious. His reddish-brown hair fell into his eyes as he shook his head in grief.

"We can help. Alec and me. I can get Penelope and Agatha to join us," Simon suggested.

"There are hundreds of animals inside. We'd need more help than that." Newt sounded heartbroken and refused to meet their gaze.

"I can get Magnus, Jace, and Isabelle, Clary, and Simon to help," Alec suggested. "Plus, Ty knows a lot about animals. He'd want to come which then means Kit will come."

"Send an owl." Newt sounded excited and hopeful. He retrieved an owl from his suitcase making Alec gasp. Simon offered the owl part of his sixth scone. The owl ate the crumbs and affectionally nibbled at Simon's fingers.

"I'm confused." Alec stared at the owl he was being handed.

"Cell's don't work. Write your message and send it to Magnus and Jace," Newt explained.

Magnus:

"So, you opened a jar of pixie dust into Newt's suitcase thinking it was Simon's?" Magnus asked Baz.

"Don't sound so offended. You traded Jace for Alec when he was under arrest." Baz shot back defensively.

"I did kind of hope Jace wouldn't return as that would mean Alec would just have to live with me. Sadly, Jace disappointed me," Magnus admitted. Magnus's cat eyes were the only thing visible in the dark. Baz could easily cast a spell to lighten the corridor but he didn't want Magnus to see he was upset.

"Anyways, I dropped the antidote in with it. You know how my dad gets and my aunt is insane. If they thought I wasn't trying to hurt Snow they'd go ballistic. It was that or hex him. How was I supposed to know in his spare time Snow babysits Newt's suitcase of hundreds of animals?"

An owl interrupted their conversation. A note in Alec's handwriting urged Magnus to help him cure Newt's animals. Magnus's heart fluttered. Alec was many things but consciousness and caring were at the top of those lists. Perhaps, he could convince Alec to share a tent with him if this animal rescue lasted several nights.

"Bat, we are going to fix this. Come with me."

"Baz."

"I don't care. You can convince Rain to share a tent with you and maybe you two will stop fighting long enough for you to admit your love for her," Magnus ordered, grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him with him.

"It's Snow and Simon Snow is a boy." Baz didn't bother denying he was in love with Snow. Snow might be a scone eating, headache inducing, walking bomb, but Baz was hopelessly in love with him.

Isabelle:

"I hate that Simon Lewis is in Ravenclaw," Isabelle pouted. Clary and Jace had started a fire while their three tour guides: Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat next to them.

"It is actually quite easy to get into other common rooms if you are smart enough," Hermione offered.

"How would you know?" Ron asked shocked. Hermione blushed and muttered something about having to knit socks before hiding behind a book about knitting.

"So, is there always so much romantic tension between you two or is that new? And I know I'm stunning so feel free to enjoy the view," Jace asked Hermione and Ron. Both turned a bright red and stuttered a non-comprehensible response.

"Jace, play nice," Clary ordered.

"I'm always nice. Ask Alec."

"Alec always takes your side. That's not a fair person to ask and we both know that isn't true," Isabelle responded.

An owl dropped in through a window and landed on Jace. Jace seemed unsurprised while Clary and Isabelle screamed in shock.

"Alec needs our help. We need to jump into a suitcase and save animals," Jace sounded thrilled by every word of the sentence. "I hope there aren't ducks."

"If animals are endangered we should help," Hermione stood. Harry and Ron followed suit. Jace shrugged seemingly unconcerned about their increasing numbers.

"This better be a big suitcase," Isabelle said to herself.

Ty:

"RAVENCLAW," the hat shouted. Ty was confused as to why Penelope tracked him down and sorted him but she seemed to be overjoyed they were in the same house.

 _You belong in Gryffindor_ the hat's voice rattled through Kit's mind.

 _Put me in Ravenclaw._ Kit begged.

"RAVENCLAW," the hat screamed. Penelope looked surprised at this but didn't question it. Kit and Ty would also be roommates. Ty was nervous. He had always had a room to himself because of how he liked to make sure everything was organized a specific way. Kit was nervous for Ty, he didn't want to stress him out.

"Before you two set up your rooms there is something we have to do first. It does involve saving animals," Penelope said.

Ty glowed at this and promptly agreed to help however they could. Kit didn't bother listing the risks to Ty, where animals were in endanger Ty could be found.

Alec:

"My dearest brother. This map seems to say you're up to no good. It is 2:00 AM and you are meeting in the kitchen. Please explain yourselves," Fred said. His twin brother was at his side.

"Why did we meet in the kitchen? It is a stupid place to meet." Baz sighed angry they were caught. The remnants of the DA stood next to Ginny: Cho, Neville, Tina, Queenie, Luna, and Seamus. Queenie and Tina had followed Newt to Hogwarts after he spent a year studying abroad in America.

"I wanted scones and Hermione wanted to deliver socks," Simon Snow stuttered out embarrassed he was responsible for them being caught.

A whirl of air erupted before them and a dark-haired boy flanked by a blonde to the point of white haired even taller boy stood before them.

"No time to explain. I'm Albus and this is Scorpius. We are here to help," Albus said.

"Hmm, as great as it would be to ignore two people erupting into the kitchen I feel as if you two must in fact explain," Magnus replied snapping his fingers at the blonde-hair boy who looked startled.

"He looks like a Malfoy," Harry said suspiciously pointing at Scorpius.

"Okay dad, we fight about this a lot in the future. I'm your kid and this is the best person in the world and if you accept that now it will free a lot of your time in the future that you spend arguing with me about the Malfoys," Albus screamed.

"Wait you're his dad?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Time turner," Scorpius added, showing them their watch.

"We could just go back and stop Baz from dropping the pixie dust?" Alec suggested.

"We just tried that and it didn't exactly work." Scorpius blushed a deep red as he explained he had tried to disarm Baz but accidently disarmed Albus who then hit Baz making him drop the pixie dust.

"So, it's not even my fault anymore," Baz said delighted.

"Totally your fault," Simon Snow retorted.

"True," Baz admitted.

"It's fine. We don't have time to argue about this. Some of you can guard the suitcase while we go after the animals. The more people the faster this will go. Just jump in." Newt led the way into his suitcase which stood open on the floor.

"Cho, Neville, Agatha, Luna, Simon Lewis, Isabelle, Ginny, and Seamus guard the suitcase," Harry ordered as he, Hermione, and Ron followed Newt in.

Penelope, Baz, and Simon followed. Kit and Ty soon followed while Jace, Clary, Magnus, and Alec entered last.

"Finally!" A round older man slammed the suitcase shut behind them.

"Jacob!" Queenie grabbed the man and kissed him.

"It has been utter chaos in here. The animals have gone crazy." Jacob shook his head in disbelief as a niffler grabbed his watch and ran into the world that was hidden in the suitcase. Every time of environment stood before them. It was beautiful.

"There should be an antidote somewhere in here," Baz said.

"It would be best to split up and look for it in teams of two," Jace suggested.

After a few minutes of rearranging themselves the teams were set: Jace and Clary, Alec and Magnus, Kit and Ty, Ron and Hermione, Albus and Scorpius, Jacob and Queenie, Tina and Newt, the Weasley twins, Harry and Penelope, and Simon and Baz. Penelope had refused to be Simon's partner and shoved him into Baz, causing a wave of magic to erupt from Simon knocking everyone to the ground.

"Well. Let's get to it," Newt wondered into a thick forest with Tina running after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:

Tina and Newt:

"How big is this place?" Tina asked as they continued to trudge through thick swampy mud. What appeared to be a beautiful forest was in fact a Louisiana inspired swamp that seemed bent on destroying her boots.

Newt had spent most of the last hour consoling what appeared to be a tree but what was in fact a shape shifting animal that had taken the form of a tree due to the chaos around them. How Newt knew the difference between trees and the creature was not something Tina understood.

"Well, through a very clever and quite complex spell that Dumbledore and Mcgonagall helped me with the size in fact is constantly changing. Every time a new animal is added it expands to adapt to the creatures needed habitat." Newt looked quite proud of this as he tried to wrestle his leg free from a scaly handed mud covered fay like creature. "Now, really Demi you must let me go. We've talked about this. You can't live outside the mud. If you could I would take you everywhere with me. I do not play favorites." The bowtruckle sitting on Newt's shoulder glared at the creature beneath him.

The creature stuck his tongue out at the bowtruckle before releasing Newt.

"What is the largest animal in here?" Tina asked trying to figure out how many miles they'd have to cover.

"Thunderbirds need expansive ranges. However, we did just release humans into the ecosystem and humans are nomadic. So, let's just say it is quite big."

"Accio antidote," Tina screamed hoping the antidote would fly into her hand.

"Oh, no." Newt ducked as hundreds of jars flew into Tina. "You see a number of creatures are quite venomous here. I have to make a substantial amount of antidote."

"I see," Tina responded as she cast healing spells where the glass antidotes had slammed into her.

"I don't suspect Baz would make his own antidote as easy to find. We should take these back." Newt magically lifted the jars above his head and began walking back to where they started. The last hour of trudging through the mud would have to be experienced again it appeared.

Fred and George:

"We're geniuses for convincing everyone to let us guard the entrance in case anyone outside needs us." Fred lit a firework that spun into the night sky and erupted.

"I'm glad our map works down here too," George said pointing at the figures of Newt and Tina coming closer.

"How long before Baz causes Simon to explode?" Fred wagered.

"Twenty minutes." George guessed.

"I disagree. I bet they will be dating by the end of this."

"No way. Baz hates Snow," George countered.

Penelope and Harry:

"Harry this the stupidest plan," Penelope yelled. "Your plans always suck. That is why it took seven books to kill Voldemort. Come on."

Harry was trying to climb a large tree to see if he could spot the tiny vial that contained the antidote from the top of trees.

"Do you have a better idea?" Harry yelled down.

" _Fly Away_." It was a nineties reference but Harry was lifted off the tree and hovered above her.

"Oh. That is a better idea," Harry acknowledged.

Ron and Hermione:

"I'm just saying you can never bring too much food Hermione," Ron answered. They had spent the better part of the last hour arguing over leaving Ron's backpack full of food on the beach. Hermione suspected the vial was underwater as most creatures needed water to live and Newt had several sea creatures, meaning there was more water than land.

"You can't hold your breath that long." Ron was reluctant to get in the water due to his fear of spiders and he had sworn he had seen a spider like creature in the water.

Hermione, who had been working on her silent spells sighed, was exasperated and pointed her wand silently at Ron's face. He backed up wide eyed as a clear balloon like shield surrounded his head. Moments later Hermione had an identical balloon around hers. Ron tried to talk but the words echoed around him loudly, not escaping his bubble of oxygen.

Hermione jumped into the water, diving beneath the surface. Ron, looking for spiders in the water cautiously joined her.

Queenie and Jacob:

Queenie was concerned. Taking a nomaj into a magical world surrounded by animals seemed a recipe for disaster. Jacob seemed unconcerned with the risks. Queenie had taken him to a nest of bowtruckles and told him to look after them hoping to buy time.

Queenie searched the surrounding area knowing the odds were against her.

"What do you bake darling?" Queenie asked. She already knew the answer but she knew Jacob didn't know this. After his memory was wiped Newt had slowly re-introduced him to the magical world. Queenie had kept her distance. She had visited his bakery until he asked her out but he was still new to this world.

"All sorts of things. I can bake anything you'd like. In any shape, any flavor," Jacob replied merrily.

"You know there is oven by Fred and George. I'd just love some cookies darling." Queenie winked at Jacob.

"We really should be looking for the…the magical thing that solves whatever this is," Jacob replied.

"The antidote? No one even bothered to search the hut we started in. I'd hate for us to search the ends of this earth only to find it where we started. Wouldn't that be a tragedy dear?"

Jace and Clary:

"You should have stayed with the two identical gingers," Jace declared. Jace had tried his best to convince Clary to stay behind. It seemed a losing battle to take on magical creatures with seraph blades that would kill the very creatures Newt wanted them to save. He had no idea what they would up against.

"You're being overly protective. We will be fine. I wish I could paint this though. It is so beautiful." Clary stood atop a hill the color of her red hair. Fall leaves covered the green grass. In the clearing below stood a baby unicorn laying on the ground. Its hoof had been carefully wrapped in silk. Glimmering silver blood dripped occasionally from its bandage. A group of centaurs surrounded the unicorn. They seemed unconcerned with their presence.

"Excuse me, have you seen a blue vial of green liquid?" Jace asked one of the centaurs. The centaur didn't bother looking at Jace. It merely shook its head and walked away from him. Its focus was on protecting the unicorn. Clary thought this noble while Jace seemed annoyed by their lack of acknowledgement.

"I wish I could walk around shirtless all day," Jace called after the centaur.

"Nothing is stopping you," Clary pointed out.

Kit and Ty:

Kit was staring at Ty again. His thin black hair had fallen into his silver eyes due to the humidity. The two had taken a break in the middle of a thick Amazon like forest. The entire sky was blocked by the dense trees. The sounds of thousands of animals could be heard surrounding them.

Ty was in the process of drawing a map of the world they were in based on Newt's description. Ty was great at many things but math was not among them. Usually his sister helped but Ty was the only Blackthorn invited after Mark had try to sneak Kieran through the portal. Kit suspected the rest of the Blackthorns would break Jules and convince him to join Kit and Ty. The absence of his twin sister forced Kit into helping him with the math. Kit's dad had never let him go to school so it was not going well. Everything he knew he had read or tried to force himself to learn through the internet. Math was particularly hard to learn through these methods.

"You know we could do other things than math?" Kit suggested. Ty looked at him in surprise, his thin eyebrows arching together.

"There are countless things we could be doing. The options are endless. We could be bowling rocks down a hill, eating grass, trying to form a conga line. The possibilities are endless," Ty retorted in confusion.

"All great ideas." Kit had learned Ty took things literally and subtly usually was not something Ty picked up on. "I was thinking we could map the stars. That would help you with your map and I could enjoy the stars. Plus, it is relaxing," Kit said emphatically. Kit had memorized the constellations and wanted a chance to impress Ty.

"That would help," Ty concluded after thinking for a few seconds. He marched forward until he found a clearing with a small break in trees to lay on the grass looking up. The stars reflected in his gray eyes. It took Kit more than a few moments to look away.

Albus and Scorpius:

"How's things going with Rose?" Albus asked Scorpius trying to sound casual. He knew Scorpius would see through this, they knew each other too well for pretenses. Still, Albus wanted to appear casual. Casual is cool, nonchalant, not obsessed or concerned in any way. Despite the fact, he was in fact serious, concerned, and quite scared things were going well with Rose.

"I think I was trying to force myself to like her. I knew it would annoy my dad. I don't know if it would annoy him as much as the truth though," Scorpius responded meeting Albus gaze and smiling nervously toward him.

Albus tried to not to blush. They were walking on ice. Not figuratively, literally, they were walking on slippery ice that covered a large lake. Albus couldn't afford many sideway glances at Scorpius or he'd fall face first.

"What's the truth?" Albus asked thanking the cold for paling his cheeks. Snow was falling around them soaking both their clothes and hair. The flakes stood out blaringly against Albus's hair but blended in with Scorpius's.

"I think we both know the truth Albus."

Magnus and Alec:

"Harry Potter sucks at plans," Magnus stated. "I mean who starts a mission at 2:00 AM? Going now was his idea. We should have slept, rested, and started in the morning. My sleep schedule will be irregular for weeks." Magnus waved his hands around him as if he was hurling blue flames out of them. His finger hit the side of the cliff they were hiking up, cracking the nail polish. "This day is a beast," he added sadly as he looked down at his glittery cracked nail.

"I suggested we start in the morning," Alec mumbled not looking up. He was concentrated on every step. Magnus sometimes hated shadowhunters. Especially, in times like this. They were standing on a rocky cliff connected by loose bridges of rock that were far too thin to be safe, only to be surrounded by other equally rocky cliffs. Alec had drawn several runes of balance and night vision which allowed him to walk gracefully on the thin path.

Magnus eventually gave up on walking behind Alec and floated next to Alec after he had magically stolen a rug from the Hufflepuff common room much to Alec's dismay and enchanted it to fly. Magnus also enchanted the badger on the rug to walk, for absolutely no reason at all.

"It is far too dark to even see a vial. The most sensible thing to do is get across this cliff by joining me on this rug," Magnus suggested grinning elfishly. Alec had always thought Magnus looked like an elf meets panther. He also acted like an elf, always up to something, and a panther because he was everywhere and knew everything.

"It is a small rug," Alec pointed out. Magnus could see his boyfriend's cheek turn red. The badger probably could too now Magnus had enchanted it to move and walk much like the freaky moving pictures that lined Hogwarts walls. Magnus had spent thirty minutes arguing with a painting of one his exes before the ex ran into another portrait. It was alarming because this ex had been dead two centuries.

"Indeed, it is Alexander. After we make it across the cliff we can and should conjure a tent and rest. We will start fresh in the morning. A tent, some wine, perhaps some lamb and a movie before bed is the perfect way to prepare for the adventure ahead of us." Magnus floated in front of Alec still grinning, looking at him with his catlike glowing eyes. Alec rolled his eyes but didn't protest as Magnus grabbed him and pulled him on the rug.

"If we have dinner, wine, and watch a movie we will go to bed in the early morning. That kind of defeats the purpose," Alec noted. Magnus was obsessed with comic book based movies and they were long. Alec had thin beads of sweat running down his neck which Magnus appreciated deeply.

"We can be resting during all of those activities." Magnus pouted playfully. Alec smirked and looked away, concentrating on the cliffs now below them.

"Pouting is unfair," Alec stated stubbornly.

"Alexander," Magnus pouted more dramatically, his mouth turned into a frown and his eyes wide.

"Fine, fine. You don't play fair though."

"All's fair in love and war," Magnus quoted as he made the rug speed through the night air's quickly.

Magnus and Alec:

" _Silent Night_!" Baz exclaimed his wand pointing at a Fwooper. Simon bloody Snow's strategy of running at it with a sword only increased the bird's insane sounds that were driving Baz mad. Snow hated casting spells. His magic was unsteady. Baz used to try to egg him on to the point of explosion, literally, Snow's magic exploded. In their current situation exploding everything around them would be quite counterproductive so Baz encouraged this ridiculous sword strategy. Why he always carried a sword on him was beyond Baz's comprehension. He wasn't even great with it.

The Fwooper tried to make a noise but failed and stared silently at Baz. Baz stared back until the creature ran back into the forest. A large river passed by the creature as it flew away. Baz was sure they were in what was an environment that mimicked Egypt.

"You're Egyptian," Snow pointed out to Baz.

"I'm well aware of my heritage but thank you for the obvious Snow."

"Did you bring blood? Are you hungry? Can I see your fangs?" Snow asked rapidly and breathlessly. Snow had spent the better part of four years trying to force Baz to out himself as a vampire.

"I have chicken alfredo and stop asking questions Snow." Baz sounded irritated. He knew that would do little to stop the flow of questions. Truthfully, he was fond of Snow's curiosity but that was something Simon needn't know.

"Like a real chicken?" Snow's eyed widened in surprise.

"No Snow. I don't carry live chickens on me. You're being thick." Baz's voice dripped with sarcasm. He raised his wand causing wood to begin stacking itself around them.

"Here." Simon placed his hand on Baz's. Baz gasped in shock. Magic ran through his veins like fire burning him from the inside out. Where the wood was being stacked now stood a small one bedroom cottage. Snow was grinning at his work.

"Newt would be angry if you drank from his animals. If you don't have to like drain the entire animal or kill it. If it can be done safely. If you want-t, need-d, I mean-n. I have blood-d." Simon said blushing.

"I'm aware you have blood," Baz retorted curtly. Baz was not going to tell Snow he carried a thermos of blood on him at all times. He did enjoy Simon's stammering, which was another of a long list of things he needn't know.

"It's only one bedroom." Simon opened the door into a small cramped two bed cottage he had magicked into existence.

"We've been roommates for six years Snow. This isn't new to us." Baz set his duffel bag on the right side of the room, like he did in their room back at Hogwarts, and tucked himself in under the sheets.

"Goodnight Baz."

"Go to sleep Snow."


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3:

Tina and Newt:

"We have been trudging through this all night." Tina was exhausted. They had spent nine hours powering through the swamp. Newt refused to sleep, saying he knew somewhere they could sleep that was more comfortable than the swamp.

"We are almost there." Newt had somehow collected a string of duck like creatures that had long thin legs that carried them on the mud without sinking. They marched behind them seeming to respect him as their mother duck.

Newt's hair fell into his eyes due to the sweat and dense humidity that surrounded them. The air was practically water. Tina's dress was in ruins and her body ached with exhaustion. She had been in Newt's suitcase before but never for this long and never had she hiked non-stop in it for hours.

"We are almost where?" Tina asked realizing a few ducks were now following her.

"To the city," Newt stated as if this were obvious.

"YOU. HAVE. A. CITY. IN. HERE?" Tina screamed. "That is so illegal. That has to be illegal."

"Remember when WWII started? Well, I intercepted a few trains going to terrible places and then one thing led to another and sometimes refugees are housed here. Magical and muggles alike. When Voldemort came into power Dumbledore asked me to reopen the city. They can leave whenever they wish." Newt seemed to fail to understand the extraordinary fact that he carried a city in his suitcase. "Humans need help sometimes too."

"I have no idea how to respond to this information," Tina said honestly. It didn't surprise her that Newt would save humans or think twice about building a city now that he said it but it was still hard to fathom.

"Here we are." Newt pointed at a string of cottages that ordained a beautiful hillside. The swamp Tina realized was protection for the city. The city was lined with doors to the outside world that would allow any person to leave whenever they wished. "There are only about a half dozen people here now. A couple refugees and two wizards that help me take care of the animals. I'm expecting a population boom though." Newt sounded worried. Tina stared in shock as Newt climbed down the hill toward the random city he had made in his suitcase.

Jace and Clary:

"Here." Jace smashed his foot into an assortment of berries on his shirt. "Purple." Jace had been collecting various fruits and plants and had crushed them into dye for Clary to paint with. He had argued that by collecting plants it made looking for the antidote more fun and offered a distraction. Clary, who desperately wanted to paint the scene in front of them didn't argue this in fact made little sense as they were staying in one place and searching the same area repeatedly.

"Your boyfriend sucks," a centaur said from behind him. Clary jumped in surprise. Their hoofs usually alerted her to their presence but they could be silent when they wanted. Newt had taken a few centaurs in when an old professor named Umbridge had tried to hunt them down in revenge.

"I do not suck. I'm awesome and you are merely jealous," Jace screamed as he climbed a tree nearby. "The last time someone thought that I sucked I befriended them and became their parabati. Now we are joined together. You will love me by time I'm done here."

Clary suspected Jace had grown accustomed to his small world at the institute. He seemed to be taking the centaurs dislike of him personally.

"He doesn't suck. He is an acquired taste. Past the arrogance is a kind heart," Clary replied to the centaur.

"He is destroying the forest," the centaur responded angrily.

"And you will thank me for it once you see this painting." Jace flipped off the tree branch and landed on the ground like a cat.

Penelope and Harry:

Penelope was willing to admit that causing Harry Potter to fly away from her had not been her brightest moment. She had lost the Chosen One. Well, this universe chosen one. Simon's was the chosen one for her and Baz. For Baz, quite literally. Though, she knew Simon had yet to figure this out.

"Harry!" Penelope screamed. This was an unfortunate idea as several creatures sprinted toward her at once. Newt must have several animals named Harry.

"Harry's help me find Harry Potter," Penelope pleaded to multiple animals in front of her. Some, she realized didn't speak English. They stared at her. Some shook their heads and left while a few seemed to be looking.

A thunderbird flew away from Penelope magnificently. Penelope sat on the grass thanking Harry the thunderbird.

"You had a thunderbird retrieve me?" A scream from the sky yelled down at her. Harry was dropped next to her with quite the force as the thunderbird released him.

"Thank you, Harry 1.0," Penelope called to the thunderbird. "Harry 2.0, did you find anything?

"I'm the original Harry and no I did not," Harry huffed.

Queenie and Jacob:

"These cookies are amazing darling," Queenie said to Jacob. After he had spent the night baking she had convinced him it was smart to sleep in the shed they had started in. Jacob was growing increasingly impatient.

"We should be helping Newt," Jacob responded sounding sleepy.

"If you are still tired you should sleep. It won't be much help if we need saving ourselves dear." Queenie suspected the fairy dust was making him tired. It could have that effect on nomaj's.

"I guess you're right. When I wake up we will leave? Even if it's the middle of the night," Jacob asked between yawns.

"Yes, yes." Queenie was reading his mind and knew he was becoming frustrated at their lack of movement.

"Just need a way to protect him," Queenie muttered to herself as Jacob began snoring.

Fred and George:

"Five fireworks and two frogs Malec won't leave their tent for at least a day," Fred wagered.

"It could be Agnus or Magel or Alnus," George countered.

"Everyone calls them Malec when they talk about them as a couple. You've read the fanfiction." Fred set off a firework in the shape of Ron into the night sky, mostly on the off chance it would annoy Ron.

"Fine, I'm into Malec. You're a sucker for Clace." George watched the fireworks explode above them happily. A few animals stared up with them. They had collected a few animals venoms they suspected they could turn into exploding potions.

"I think Magnus can convince Alec to stay for at least two days and Jace will be punched by a centaur at least once." Fred offered as a bet.

"You have a deal." George shook his twin's hand and opened the map to find Clace and Malec.

Ron and Hermione:

Ron waved frantically at Hermione. Hermione stared in surprise and fascination. A spider like creature the size of a small boulder walked along the sea floor while fish were trapped in its web. Ron raised his wand to kill the spider only to be hit by Hermione.

 _It is probably important to the ecosystem_ Hermione spelled out with her wand, a string of purple flames illuminated in the ocean. Ron had no idea how to cast that spell so he spelled words using his wand without flames.

 _It is a spider_ he spelled out gesturing angrily at the creature beneath them.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and swam passed the spider who seemed not to be bothered by her presence. Ron stayed back, refusing to acknowledge Hermione's waving gestures telling him to follow her. There was no way he was getting so close to a giant underwater spider.

Alec and Magnus:

Magnus stretched like a cat. Alec was asleep, his head resting over Magnus's heart. Magnus carefully avoided moving him but failed.

"What time is it?" Alec asked groggily, his long black hair askew.

"Time to cuddle? Cuddle o'clock?" Magnus offered hopefully.

"I want too. We really should be helping Newt though." Alec opened their tent to Magnus's disappoint. Both gasped in surprise. Giant rocks were falling, smashing into the ground. A group of trolls were throwing boulders at them from the cliff above.

"They really have gone mad." Magnus's hands illuminated blue and their tent was circled by a translucent shield. Rocks bounced off it. "I can't believe Craig would throw a rock at me." Magnus glared at one of the trolls on the cliff.

"Craig? Never mind. Doesn't matter. I guess we should wait it out in the tent." Alec returned to their sleeping bag, Magnus happily wiggling in beside him. Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec who rested his head on his chest contently listening to Magnus's steady heartbeat.

"Do you want kids?" Alec asked nervously. Magnus and Alec rarely talked about things like marriage and children.

Magnus didn't want to frighten Alexander away. He was aware he was Alec's first relationship. He knew how he felt but had tried to ease them into a relationship. The question startled him. He allowed himself a moment to think about Alec thinking about the two of them raising kids.

"I've never had children. I've always wanted a warlock child. I know my childhood was less than happy. You know what happened to my mom and dad. It isn't rare. A lot of warlock children are orphaned."

"I'd like a shadowhunter. We don't get much of a childhood. We just train. It'd be nice. I mean. Erm. Like a shadowhunter and a warlock kid would be nice," Alec stammered.

"That would be nice." Magnus kissed Alec's forehead, running his fingers through Alec's hair.

Albus and Scorpius:

Albus had conjured a tent for the two of them. A vicious blizzard had grounded them on the frozen river. Scorpius knew a few warming spells and shielding spells they could probably use to get out of the blizzard but he was in no rush to leave. Albus's large tent once belonged to the Weasley's and had almost a dozen rooms. Yet, Albus and Scorpius were together in the same room. They had always slept in the same room even when they visited one another over summers.

"Do you think we've altered any timelines too drastically like before?" Scorpius asked concerned.

"No. If we do we'll fix it. Our dads know we're here and helped us plan," Albus replied confidently. Albus was still thinking about what Scorpius had said earlier. He wasn't sure how to start that conversation again but he desperately wanted to.

"So, about earlier. What did you mean when you said we both already kno-" Albus was cut off from his sentence. Scorpius pressed his lips into Albus's with surprising firmness. Their kiss softened into a gentler graze, their lips barely touching.

"That's what I mean," Scorpius said blushing a deep red. "If that was too blunt. I shouldn't have been so blunt. I should have asked. Sorr-"

This time it was Albus's turn to cut off Scorpius's sentence.

Kit and Ty:

"There's no other teams working on a map," Kit said nervously. They had spent the night drawing the stars and slept through most of the day. Ty had quite a lot to say about his sleep cycle disruption and its effect on biology, but seemed to think the stars were helping considerably with the map.

"My map isn't complete. It wouldn't be of much use," Ty responded, his thin eyebrows dipping down in disappointment.

"Well, if we spend a few nights mapping the stars together we could complete the map and find Fred and George and use their map to find the others," Kit suggested.

Ty knew it was unlikely they could cover the distance needed to meet with every team. He had no idea where to start with searching for the Baz's cure and randomly searching the ground wasn't much of a plan. "Okay. It's the best plan we have," Ty admitted.

Ty remembered sitting outside of Kit's door protecting him. He liked being with Kit and Kit liked the stars. He had no idea how to bring up liking spending time with Kit up to Kit. Kit always led their relationship when it came to important talks.

Ty was nervous about affection and touching but he did want to talk to Kit about something. Maybe their nights together would allow a time for Ty to bring it up. His hands fluttered into butterfly shapes at his side nervously thinking about this.

Simon and Baz:

Baz had barely slept. Vampires were not nocturnal just enjoyed avoiding the sun as it hurt. Baz had grown accustomed to the needle like pain. Snow's thrashing nightmares were what had kept him up all night. The two were searching the mountain near their cottage for the vial. Snow had been silent most of the morning.

"Have you found anything?" Baz called to Snow. Snow shrugged expressively back at him. Simon rarely talked, if he did talk it was to assail Baz with questions or because words were the _only_ way to convey his thought. Baz had learned to differentiate Simon's shrugs. This one meant no.

"We don't have to hunt for the vial all day, do we?" Simon asked.

"What would you rather us do?" Baz retorted. Simon shrugged and went back to searching through a shrub.

"Are you and Agatha still together?" Baz asked. He thought the answer was no. It was completely his fault why they had broken up but he wanted to know for certain it was over. He wanted to hear Simon say it was done.

Simon turned on Baz quickly, his blue eyes piercing Baz's. Moments like this were the few in which he was happy to be a vampire, he couldn't blush. "Considering you kissed her while we were still dating, of course we're not." Simon hadn't talked to Agatha since he had seen it but he knew they were over. He wasn't as sad as he felt like he should be. Part of him felt like he owed it to Agatha to move forward with her but his heart wasn't in it.

Baz's eyes narrowed on Snow. Baz was considerably taller than Snow which made it intimidating when he angrily walked toward him. "I kissed her to annoy you. I knew asking to see her would bother you and next thing I knew she was holding my hand. You followed us and I noticed you. So, I kissed her." It might not have been the proudest moment of Baz's life but Simon and Agatha needed to stop and Agatha had grabbed his hand first.

"So, you used her?" Simon stammered at him.

"I didn't put a lot of thought into it. I told her I wasn't interested when she wrote me over the summer." Baz debated telling Simon the truth. Telling Snow, he was gay made his stomach squirm. It was more than that too. He had only wanted to kiss one person in his life, had only really thought about one person romantically, and that person was yelling at him between scone bites. It had been this way since their first year. They'd always fought and Baz had always it. Baz had tried his hardest to fight being Simon's roommate but the ceremony always won in the end. Snow bounced an annoying red ball all his first year and when it broke he was in tears. Baz wanted to comfort him but his father and aunt hated the Mage and Simon bloody Snow was the Mage's protégé. That meant his family expected him to end Snow.

He had only tried to hurt Snow once then vowed never again. His family thought he was a failure and Snow thought he was evil. Baz had become a terribly inefficient villain in the Simon Snow story because part of him wanted to be a good guy in their story, or at least one Snow realized he wouldn't have to fight. He had been Simon's roommate and for all of those years he had loved him.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk?" Snow yelled at him.

"Why do you have to be so terrible at reading people Snow?" Baz countered angrily.

"How am I bad at reading people?" Snow blustered. Simon tended to stammer, stumble, and bluster his way through arguments. Baz enjoyed arguing, especially with Simon, who was adorably bad at arguing. Too adorable, Baz felt himself explode with words he shouldn't be saying.

"If you had taken half a millisecond to actually get to know me you'd have figured out I'm gay. I'm out to the entire team and all my friends." Baz paled, which was hard to do since he was so pale naturally. He hadn't meant to come out. He had been so busy arguing with Simon he had let it slip. Simon stared at him with those hideously dreamy blue eyes.

"…I know you're gay. I mean, er, I haven't talked to any of your friends about it. I just uh kind of knew," Simon blustered. "Which is why I'm so confused about what you did."

"It's not hard to piece it together Snow. Let me know when you solve this pretty easy puzzle." Baz turned on his heel and tried not to stomp back to their cottage.

He looked back to see Simon staring at him, Snow shrugged.

"Don't. shrug. at. me. Use your words," Baz said as he slammed the cottage door closed behind him.

Hours later when Snow returned Baz pretended to sleep. He felt Snow's stare but didn't move.

"Goodnight Baz," Simon mumbled.

"Go to sleep Snow," Baz replied sharply, wondering how Snow knew he was awake.

The kitchen crew:

"We're here!" A blonde hair boy screamed as he entered the kitchen. Cho raised her wand and pointed it at the boy. He had long pointy ears and was followed in by a thin blue haired boy with equally pointy ears. Both looked to be 16, the blue haired boy silver and black eye startled Cho momentarily. As did the truckload of people that followed them in. A brown hair boy and blonde haired women, both lean and in black armor, stood with swords pointed at Neville and Seamus. A girl that looked a lot like Ty stood next to them while a younger girl who couldn't be older than 15 with the same brown hair as the guy with his sword out stood holding a baby in her hands.

"I know them. It's fine. Lower your wands," Isabelle ordered.

"We're from the shadowhunter universe. I'm Helen and this is my wife Aline," a blonde hair girl that looked like the green and blue eyed boy that stood next to the boy whose hair was now dark blue instead of the light blue it was when he arrived said.

"Did you close the portal? Nibblers can jump right through," Luna exclaimed.

"Wait, we're book characters?" Neville asked confused.

"Of course, we are. Every Ravenclaw knows that. I guess Gryffindor has yet to get the clue," Cho responded lowering her wand.

"We are just freeing house elves if you'd like to join us." Luna handed the blue haired boy knitting materials. He stared down at them in confusion.

"Kieran, I believe she has given you thin knives as a gift of welcome," the blonde-haired boy whispered to the boy whose hand he was now holding.

"Are you sure Mark?"

"It is a gift of welcome," Luna agreed.

"Thank you for your gifts of welcome." Kieran continued to stare in confusion.

"We're here. Had to close the portal." A dark-skinned woman with a tattoo on her face was flanked on either side by a tan girl who hugged the tallest blonde girl who still held a sword in her hand and a tan boy closed the door behind them.

"How many of you are there?" Cho looked shocked at the group before them.

"This is Mark, Kieran, Christina, Emma, Julian, Livia, Octavius, Dru, Diego, Helen, Aline, and I'm Diana," the woman with the facial tattoo said.

"I won't be remembering that," Neville said sadly.

"With this many people, we should be able to free all the house elves in no time," Luna said cheerfully.

"I would not be happy to use my gifts of welcome to stab anyone. They look quite inefficient," Kieran stated.

"This is a terrible gift of welcome," Mark agreed.

Everyone stared at them.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4:

Penelope and Harry:

"You seemed pretty excited to avoid Ron," Penelope noted. When they had arranged teams, Harry looked relieved to be paired with her instead of Ron and Hermione. Penelope knew she had to get Simon and Baz to talk but she was less than thrilled to be with someone other than Simon. Baz, who annoyed her sometimes, was a powerful wizard. Harry was smart but Hermione was clearly the brains.

"I don't know how to talk to Ron," Harry admitted. They had given up on flying and were walking through the tropical environment.

"Talk to him about what?" Penelope inquired.

"I've been dating his sister. I don't know how he will react," Harry confided. Penelope didn't have much advice or expertize on that. Instead, she shared the only relationship drama in her life.

"My boyfriend wants me to move to the United States. I don't know if I can leave Simon though." Penelope had been torn between the two in very different ways. Simon had spent his childhood an orphan. No one stayed in his life. It felt wrong to be someone else that left his life. She also couldn't hold a long-distance relationship forever.

"Have you tried to convince him to move here?" Harry asked.

"No. He would never agree to that."

"Well, it isn't fair for him to expect you to move. If you are more needed here than he is there he should come to you," Harry said.

"Thanks Harry. Look, Ron is your best friend. He may be mad at you but he will calm down. It'll suck but you just have to face him and tell him the truth. He may even understand."

Clary and Jace:

The unicorn was still bleeding. Clary was helping a centaur change the bandages while Jace was sprinting away from a centaur at full speed. He had accidently crushed the centaur's dinner trying to make dye.

Jace came to a stop causing the centaur to nearly collide into him. He jumped into the air turning and flipping before landing behind the centaur.

"I just want to be your friend. There are so little half man half horses in my life back at the institute," Jace said to the centaur sadly.

Clary tried to stifle a laugh. The last few days he had tried everything to convince the centaurs to like him. He'd even given their leader flowers who in turn yelled at him, angry he plucked flowers from his land.

Queenie and Jacob:

"You promised we'd leave." Jacob was packing his bags and moving toward the dense forest in front of them.

"Are you sure we should?" Queenie asked behind him. She had run out of reasons to keep Jacob safely where they'd started.

"Queenie, I know you're worried about me but you're going to have to trust me. Just because I'm not a wizard doesn't mean I can't help." Jacob rarely sounded angry but Queenie could sense the anger rising in him.

"There are magical creatures in there. Not just dangerous but magical. You won't be able to protect yourself if we get separated. It isn't safe." Queenie planted her feet in the ground refusing to move. Jacob glared at her clearly flustered.

"You want us to do anything?" Jacob asked.

"I want you to stay here," Queenie said truthfully. "I can manage fine on my own in there."

"That's not happening. We are both going in there," Jacob marched into the forest. Queenie followed him in angrily, hoping Newt's more dangerous beasts were anywhere but near them.

Hermione and Ron:

Hermione had admitted defeat. The water was too expansive to search. She had made Ron a calming potion to ease his nerves after his run in with the spider and now was preparing to return to the entrance.

"We can find everyone else and try to see if they have any leads," she'd explained. Ron was sure Fred and George would refuse to give their map over but it was worth a try.

Ty and Kit:

Night had fallen over Ty and Kit. The stars were covered by clouds making it impossible to work. Ty was flustered by this and had begun working one of Jules soft toys into a butterfly shape. Ty's hands always fluttered when he was stressed.

"There's a lake nearby," Kit began. Ty looked at him confused. "We could go for a swim?" Kit suggested. He suspected Ty would resist but he looked intensely at him for a moment before nodding.

Ty led them down the hill until they reached a blue shimmering lake. He gently put his toe into the water and jumped back.

"Cold?" Kit asked taking his shirt and pants off until he stood in his boxers.

"No. Warm. Kind of like a hot tub." Ty followed Kit's example and waded into the warm water. Kit joined him. The water was hot. It relaxed his muscles instantly. Ty was sitting against a large rock, his hair matting his forehead, his silver eyes illuminating the night. They had done this once before and had a magical time.

"I'm sorry about the stars," Ty said softly.

"It's okay. We'll see them again tomorrow."

"I'm confused as to why Newt wanted us to be here. Couldn't they just make an antidote and drop it in?" Ty asked.

"…I actually have no idea why they don't do that," Kit admitted. He had never thought of any solution other than finding Baz's original antidote.

Kit was staring at Ty again. Ty blushed a deep red and looked down, resting his head against Kit's. Ty was sensitive when it came to touch. A nuzzle from Ty meant a great deal. Kit gently pressed his lips against Kit's forehead. Ty jumped, at first thought Kit thought he had gone too far. Ty had moved his head level to Kit's and kissed him causing Kit to gasp as they kissed. Kit kissed back gently hoping to not ruin the moment. Ty kissed him longer than had ever before breaking away breathing heavily and smiling.

Fred and George:

George was silent. Too silent. Fred has spent the last twenty minutes impersonating all the Weasley siblings. They were hilarious but George was too distracted. He had been since they entered. Albus and Scorpius had pulled him aside when they were splitting into teams and explained in the Battle of Hogwarts Fred would die. Albus's dad wanted them go back and save Fred, that was their real mission not helping Newt. George had never gotten over his brother's death after the battle and Harry and Ron wanted to change history.

Their plan was simple. George needed to convince Fred to stay here until the battle was over. It would be happening in a few days and he knew his brother well enough to know that Fred would protest. There was no guarantee if they rewrote history this way what the ramifications would be. They couldn't be as bad as a reality without Fred though.

"You're awfully quiet," Fred said shaking his brother's shoulders grinning.

Newt and Tina:

"This is Will, Jem, and Tessa. Tessa got in a bit of trouble for a time enchantment that sent her back to the 1800's to visit Will. I bailed them out and now they live here. Well, until the Clave stops hunting Tessa," Newt explained.

"We'll be here forever is what he is saying," Tessa added.

"The Clave never forgave me for writing a song about demon pox and performing it live at a mandatory meeting. It was a dumb meeting and I livened it up." Will grinned at the boy sitting next to him. Both had black hair. Will had blue eyes and a clearly defined body while Jem was thin and tall, a dash of silver running through his hair. He looked like Cho Chang Tina thought.

"Will, I've told you not to perform live in large crowds. They always hate you." Jem was grinning too and Tessa was laughing at the memory.

"And this is my boyfriend, Aaron," Newt introduced Tina to his boyfriend. Aaron had dark skin the color of milk chocolate and a smile that illuminated his face. His body was more defined than Will's and he was almost as tall as Newt.

"This is my twin brother Ben," Aaron introduced him to his identical twin. Ben shook her hand and grinned at her. Tina just waved meekly, she was never great at flirting.

"My legs almost gave out too," Newt whispered to Tina.

"How did you meet?" Tina asked.

"Aaron is in Slytherin and helped me escape when I was expelled. He is a historian and helped me with my research a few years later and we have been inseparable since. Ben is a Ravenclaw who studies charms and is a professor at a school in Belgium. He has been here a few months helping me safety proof the world," Newt explained.

Magnus and Alec:

"I think the rocks have stopped coming down," Alec said peeking his head out the tent. The trolls had spent the last day hurdling boulders at them. The only reason they survived was Magnus's protection spells. Magnus was pale and had black circles under his eyes. His magic was exhausted.

"I can't move tonight. Sorry Alexander," Magnus said without his usual gusto. Alec grabbed his hand and squeezed it, lying next to him. He pulled Magnus on top of him and held his head close to his chest.

"I've got you," Alec murmured. "I'm sure everything will be fine. Just go to sleep."

"Everything will be fine. Baz…Baz has something up his sleeve. The animals here aren't even in real danger," Magnus confided, his voice raked with exhaustion. His fingernails were chipped and his usual bright cat eyes were dim. Alec drew the blankets tighter around him. "I'll be fine Alexander. I just need to sleep."

"What do you mean? And, I'm allowed to worry about you." Alec kissed Magnus's cheek reassuringly.

"Baz came up with this whole thing to talk to Simon and I agreed because I want to ask you something. Ty figured it out the instant he arrived but agreed to help anyway because he wanted to be with Kit. Penelope is a genius. I'm sure she knows. Albus and Scorpius are here to help George who is helping Fred and Newt just agreed to let us use his suitcased world after we arrived because Baz convinced him it would be best for Simon. Queenie reads all our minds so she knows and there is no way Hermione hasn't figured it out yet." Magnus grinned at Alec.

"So, it's a rouse? What do you want to ask me?" Alec was nervous. Magnus looked nervous. Magnus was never nervous. If Magnus was nervous that meant Alec needed to be nervous.

"Not now. I want to ask when I'm a little less exhausted."

Albus and Scorpius:

Albus and Scorpius had spent the day together in their tent avoiding the blizzard. The tent was warm and cozy. Albus didn't want to leave.

"Albus? Are we dating?" Scorpius asked.

"If you'll agree to be my boyfriend then yes."

"I agree," Scorpius grinned. "Will you be mine?"

"Yes." Albus grinned back and pulled Scorpius closer so he could kiss him

Simon and Baz:

Simon was crying in his sleep again. He hadn't talked to Baz since their fight other than saying good night. Simon let out another cry and sat straight up in his bed, his hair matting his forehead and sweat dripping down his chest. Simon slept shirtless which agonized Baz.

"Your hair is a mess," Baz noted. Simon's curls fell every which way in damp limp ringlets. "Are you okay?" He added.

Simon's blue eyes met Baz's black. "Nightmare."

"What about?" Baz hated when Simon was like this. Sure, he gave him crap all the time but he could apologize or Simon would explode at him and it would go back to normal. Whatever these dreams were they had hurt him and Baz had no control over it.

Simon gave a small shrug. This shrug meant he didn't want to talk about it. Baz moved to the edge of his bed facing the wall, making room for Simon. He patted the empty space next to him and moved his arm across the vacant pillow. Simon's eyes widened in surprise. Baz closed his eyes so Simon couldn't see he that it was more than a polite offer, he would be hurt if Simon said no. Minutes passed before he heard a rustle from across the room and felt Simon slip under the sheets next to him.

Baz pulled him in closer, wrapping his arms around his back to press Simon against him. "You're warm," he whispered to Simon, allowing Simon's body heat to warm him.

"You're cool." Simon nestled his head against Baz's shoulder. Baz could feel the tears yet to dry.

"What was your nightmare about?" Baz asked again.

"The orphanage," Simon whispered into his neck.

"Was there someone who bullied you there?"

"You're my only bully," Simon retorted. "The older you get the more people think it's weird you haven't been adopted. They don't know I spend my winters at a wizarding school. There is no one my age and we sleep in what is a prison cell. The doors are always locked and you can only go outside if staff are with you. It's prison basically. You're trapped alone."

"You have enough money to rent a flat. Why don't you do that?" Baz asked sensing he knew the answer.

"The Mage won't allow it."

Baz hated The Mage. The Mage was as close to a father figure Simon had and he was loyal to him. It was the reason they fought. His family hated The Mage and The Mage hated his family. Even if that loyalty was misplaced Baz knew better than to pick an argument. Instead, he rubbed Simon's back.

"I was thinking and the only reason to break Agatha and I apart if you didn't like her would be because you liked me," Simon stammered out.

"I'm holding you shirtless in bed in a cottage on a hill because you had a nightmare. I think it is obvious I like you Snow."

"How do you know I like you?" Simon asked. Baz looked down suppressing a grin.

"I would be shocked to learn that you didn't considering our current situation." Baz looked down again causing Simon to blush.

"Why are you mean to me?" Simon asked, meeting Baz's dark eyes with his blue.

"My family hates you."

"Your family hates everyone."

Baz laughed. It was the first time he had laughed in ages. "This is true."

"I like your eyes," Simon noted. Simon was rambling which meant he was tired.

"Thank you Snow."

"They're pretty."

"Thank you Snow."

"Is the reason they're dark because you're a vampire?"

"No Snow."

"Is the reason you're so pale because you're a vampire?"

"I'm Egyptian Snow. Of course, it's because I'm a vampire."

"Is the reason you're cool to the touch because you're a vampire?"

"Yes Snow."

"Do you like your fangs?"

"No Snow."

"When did you know?"

"I didn't like my fangs? I've always known."

"No. That you liked me."

"I've always known. When did you know?"

"I don't know." Simon shrugged.

"Use your words Simon." Baz knew he could coax an answer out of him if he was persistent enough.

Simon shrugged. Baz would have to try a different technique.

"Was the reason you were mad at me because you were jealous of me kissing Agatha?" Baz asked.

"No. I was jealous of her for kissing you and mad at you for kissing Agatha." Simon's eyes widened as he realized it. He had spent the summer thinking of Baz and not Agatha.

"I was jealous of her for kissing you and mad at you for kissing Agatha too," Baz repeated to Simon. Simon finally understood. They had spent years angry that they were apart not that they were stuck together in the same room.

"I'm an idiot. I make lists of things I don't think about which means I don't think about things I should already know," Simon stuttered.

"You're not an idiot. Do you think about me?"

"I can't not think of you," Simon replied.

Somewhere during their conversation their positions had changed. Simon was holding Baz tightly. His arms were wrapped around Baz's stomach and he pulled him into him, their legs interlocked around one another's. Baz leaned into Simon, grabbing onto the arms around his chest. Baz was starting to get hungry.

"You don't need to drink from the thermos," Simon said bringing his wrist up to Baz's lips.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"I read it doesn't hurt," Simon countered.

"Where did you read that?"

"The Mortal Instruments," Simon admitted.

"I'm not going to bite you."

"Okay. I trust you though. If you need too. Baz?"

"Yes Snow?

"Can I kiss you?"

Baz exhaled, pressing his body harder against Simon's. "Yes Snow."


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5:

The kitchen crew:

"We give them a sock?" Isabelle asked Luna confused. Knitting socks was much easier for wizards. They could just cast a spell. The rest had to actually learn knitting. It was awful. Most of them had given up in minutes. Dru was the only who had learned and Jules knew as he had to knit his siblings presents often.

"Just give them a sock," Cho agreed handing a female house elf a sock.

"Or any piece of clothing really," Luna added.

"What happens in the morning when Hogwarts has no house elves to cook or anything?" Seamus asked.

"They will have to pay the house elves for their work." Luna handed the rest of her socks to the remaining house elves. Some stayed, some left instantly. A house elf named Dobby was convincing a few to stay and see if they could be as paid as much as he apparently was by Dumbledore.

Harry and Penelope:

"We should get back," Penelope said tiredly. They had been walking most of the night. Harry was determined to find the antidote.

"To where we started?" Harry asked.

"Yep, then we will get out of here."

"We haven't found the antidote!" Harry exclaimed in shock.

"I think it's obvious Baz has it. Baz would never have let Simon go somewhere dangerous if he didn't have what he needed to save him."

"Then what was the point of us coming?" Harry looked angry.

"Ty wants to talk to Kit. Newt wants to hang out with his boyfriend and set Tina up. Baz wanted to ask Simon out. Magnus wants to talk to Alec about something. Albus and Scorpius are trying to help George with something. Queenie and Jacob are supposed to stay by the entrance. Jace is an idiot so it wasn't hard to convince him. I'm sure Hermione knows." Penelope shrugged as if this were normal. "Plus, now you know you have to tell Ron and I know I have to stay in Britain with Simon. We had a great conversation."

Jace and Clary:

"We should go," Jace said looking sadly at the centaurs who still seemed to hate him.

"What?" Clary asked confused. She had just finished her painting. It didn't capture the beauty of the hillside but it wasn't her worst work she thought. Jace and the centaurs applauded it. Clary had agreed to let the centaurs keep it as a gift.

"Jace Wayland, you were right. This was worth the dye you found in plants. You are welcome here." The centaur that had chased him said reaching out a hand. Jace shook it beaming. The centaur smiled at him momentarily before punching him.

"Fred paid me 5 gallons to do that," the centaur said and walked back to the now healed unicorn.

"Where are we going?" Clary asked.

"Back home. I'll explain on the way."

Queenie and Jacob:

"I can't believe you tied me up," Jacob said half amused and half angry. Queenie had found him in the forest, tied him up using magic, and carried him back to the entrance and explained everything. How she knew before they even entered Baz had the antidote because he was thinking about it and him and Magnus had discreetly told people.

"It is too dangerous for you to wonder about," Queenie explained, casting a spell for the fork in front of him to begin feeding him. Jacob wished Queenie would untie so he could feed himself but they both knew he would run into the forest.

"You have to let me do things. We are both part of this world. Maybe I can't wonder magical forests alone but I can't be expected to do nothing. I helped Newt in New York."

Queenie looked down at her plate for a moment. She had made ham and mashed potatoes and was upset she had to use a spell on Jacob.

"You're right. I just don't want what happened in New York to happen again. We should work as a team instead of me trying to protect you darling," Queenie admitted. "Now, we should get out of here." Queenie waved her wand and the ropes fell. She looked at him expecting him to go into the forest. Jacob met her eyes and opened the door out of the suitcase for her. They had better things to do than argue.

Hermione and Ron:

"Baz has the antidote? Bloody hell. What was the point of going in there then?" Ron asked gesturing wildly at the spider who stood in the water.

"I wanted you to face your fear." Hermione had explained that she figured Baz had the antidote and Magnus had sent her a fire message their first night here confirming it.

"If I go in there and swim past that spider will you agree to one, get us out of here and two, have dinner with me?"

"We have dinner together every night with Harry," Hermione responded confused.

"Just me and maybe not as friends." Ron was a deep red which made his ginger hair stick out.

"If you swim past the spider, yes." Hermione nodded causing her curly hair to bounce back and forth.

Ron took a deep breath and got in the water, facing the spider. Ron felt the water under his arms as he swam nearer and nearer, the spider wasn't even moving toward him. It was terrifying but not the monster he made it out to be. He passed it and heard Hermione cheering from the beach.

He swam back to her beaming. "Bloody hell get me out of here," he said as he ran back up the beach.

Fred and George:

"If you go back up, if you don't let Newt bring you to his city you will die. Bellatrix kills you in the Battle of Hogwarts," George repeated. George was pale and had black circles under his eyes and red eyes, he had been crying.

"If I don't go up there she could kill you. Someone else may die who wouldn't have. We don't know what will happen if we alter the timeline." Fred had refused to even consider staying here.

"Please. I'll stay here with you. We can't live without one another," George cried out.

"You wouldn't. We both know when the battle comes you won't let your family fight without you. Neither will I. Maybe by just telling me about Bellatrix you saved me. Maybe not. Either way you know we can't stay here. And you can live without me. There's a you in the future doing it. One of us will die one day. If it is me who dies first I want, no, I need you to be happy in the future not focusing on me in the past." Before George could stop him, Fred opened the door and sprinted back out into the real world.

Kit and Ty:

"The map is done," Ty said proudly. It was just after dark and the last of Ty's drawings completed a chart of stars that would help with navigation.

"Back to where we started?" Kit asked. He had grown to enjoy their little makeshift home in the rain forest.

"Yeah. I'll leave it for Newt to find there. We can go home after." Ty's cheek paled. He looked panicked. Kit was confused. He thought their next step would be to track the other teams.

"Shouldn't we make more than one copy of the map and give it the others?" Kit asked.

"Baz, he kind of has the antidote. I just hoped if we had some time together." Kit turned a deep red and reached for a rubber like toy in his pocket and began twisting it into shapes. Kit took a deep breath and walked closer to Ty, careful not to touch him though he desperately wanted too.

Kit waited for Ty to be ready to talk. He didn't want to push him or force him to say whatever he wanted to say.

"I know that I'm different. Mark and Julian told me in London. I know I have autism. I've always known but I didn't know the name. Now, I know the name." Ty was breathing hard, his thin chest rising and falling rapidly. Kit paled. Kit had known, everyone had, but he didn't know how to talk to Ty about it.

"Does the name make it harder?" Kit asked.

"No. I've always known. I know that I can be sensitive about being touched and other things. I like when we kiss though. I like being with you. I don't think I'm exactly the dream a lot of people think about but if you wanted we could be together, dating. If you want too." Ty's usual pale white face was the shade of a tomato now.

Kit closed the distance between them. "Ty, you're a dream. I already thought we were dating." Kit laughed. He realized he had never officially asked Ty out and had just assumed they were dating. "We are dating, officially. And, I like that you're different. You like that you're different. Being different is good." Kit reached out a hand for Ty and Ty took it, and rested his face against Kit's shoulder.

Tina and Newt:

"Aaron, are you staying here long?" Tina asked. Newt and Aaron walked in front of her and Ben hand in hand. Ben was leaving with Newt and Tina. Tina was less than thrilled when Newt explained Baz's plan but had come around when Ben had asked her on a double date.

"Nope, I'm following you all out today. Newt and I will be back here for a few weeks next month though." Aaron cast a patronus at the shape of a leopard in the distance. Aaron's patronus was in the shape a badger, Tina wondered if the memories behind them had to do with Newt.

"What is that?" Tina exclaimed.

"A Nundu. It is filled with diseases." Newt clapped, thrilled at its presence.

"They are fascinating. I've moved them to isolation for obvious reasons. They are the only ones by this door. We must be near the exit," Newt explained. The nundu ran into the distance. Behind it, a large red door stood. Newt opened it for the rest of them to follow through.

Magnus and Alec:

"So, Baz has the antidote?" Alec asked.

"Yeah," Magnus responded nervously.

"What did you want to ask me?" Alec had never known Magnus to be nervous. It was frightening him. Magnus took a deep breath and met Alec's blue eyes with his catlike eyes holding their gaze.

"It is terribly inefficient, you always having to carry so much clothes and belongings over every time you stay with me. You do stay with me for weeks at a time," Magnus explained his gaze holding Alec's.

"You don't want me to spend nights with you?" Alec look as if he had been shot. His mouth tight and eyes filled with water.

"No. No. That is not what I'm saying at all." Magnus reached into his pocket retrieving what he was looking for and grabbed Alec's hand, pressing the key into his palm. "I'm saying it is quite ridiculous when you could just bring all of your belongings to me. We could live together." Magnus grinned his elfish grin. It was a nervous grin this time. Magnus looked vulnerable. He rarely looked vulnerable. A vulnerable and nervous Magnus made Alec's heart stop, leap, and beat faster at the same time.

"I'd, erm. I'd, uh, like that." Alec grinned back before kissing the warlock. "Next time you ask me something can we talk about it somewhere trolls don't hurdle rocks at us?"

"That takes out all the best places to ask you anything," Magnus responded hitting his hips against Alec's as they walked back to where they started.

Albus and Scorpius:

Albus and Scorpius had made it back to Fred and George only to find a letter explaining they were taking their chances in the Battle of Hogwarts.

"What do we do now?" Scorpius asked looking heartbroken. No one dealt with death easily but Scorpius's mother had died. He knew death better than most. The pain was written all over his face. Albus wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Nothing. We warned them. Maybe that is enough to save Fred. If it's not than at least he and George had a moment to say goodbye here," Albus reassured Scorpius.

"I guess we have to go back home." Scorpius opened the door in front of them to the sound of Snape screaming at a room full of people about freeing house elves.

Albus threw his invisibility cloak over the two of them, taking a moment to see one of the men he was named after taking hundreds of points from Gryffindor. The house cup would go to Slytherin this year, Scorpius and Albus beamed as they took out the time-turner and headed home.

They stood in the kitchen in their time. They didn't need to say anything, they both knew where they wanted to go. They ran to the list of house cup winners. It was the only year in history where a house had negative points with a picture of a ransacked kitchen next to it and two banners hanging next to it. Slytherin and Hufflepuff tied that year.

"Should we check if Fred died?" Scorpius asked.

"No. Let's not even ask. We'll write our own ending."

Baz and Simon:

Simon stirred awake, his arms pressing harder into Baz. This was the 2nd night they'd slept like this. Yesterday, Simon had refused to leave the bed so they'd spent the day cuddling and occasionally argued playfully.

"What time is it?" Simon buried his head under a pillow.

"Just past noon." Baz reluctantly forced himself out of bed. It was past time to tell Snow the truth. "By the way, I have the antidote. I've had it the whole time." Baz tried to sound casual, but he waited, expecting Simon's explosion. Instead, Simon's thick curls, which spun every which way from his head looked up with his blue eyes and stared. Then, he laughed.

"This was all a plot? To get me alone with you?" Simon asked still laughing.

"You aren't mad?" Baz asked dumping the antidote outside. The green wave hit the ground and spread, turning the world a bright green before evaporating.

"You're always plotting. I guess I'll have to get used to it. Now that I'm dating a Slytherin." Simon stood beside him looking at the world they'd been living in the last few days fondly.

"Who said we were dating?" Baz asked.

Simon blushed, making his freckles stand out against his skin. "Aren't we?"

"I refuse to be asked out so casually. Romance is an art."

"You shoved me down a flight of stairs when we were twelve and tried to feed me to a chimera once," Simon replied grinning.

"Being an antagonist is an art…Fine, I promise not to try to kill or hurt you again." Baz smirked at Simon. Baz rarely smiled, smirks meant a great deal. Simon shrugged in response. This shrug meant "same."

"Have you ever been on a picnic?" Simon asked, walking away from their cottage. A lush forest stood near them, thickly blanketed by trees. The cloudy day blocked most of the sun, a slight drizzle of raining dripping down the tree branches.

"Everyone's been on a picnic Snow."

"You called me Simon before."

"No I didn't."

Simon sat under a tree looking up at the clouds, the droplets hit his face but he didn't lower his head. He rested his back against the tree trunk. "I haven't. Can we go on one?"

Baz knew he should say no. They were probably the last ones here and Newt had been kind to let them stay for as long as they did. But, it was Snow and Baz couldn't say no to Simon Snow. Baz conjured a blanket under Simon and sat next to him, pulling out his chicken alfredo. Snow set the last of his scones down on the blanket. Baz wondered if the entire backpack he brought with him was full of scones.

Snow nervously pointed his wand at the center of the blanket. A candle appeared, a rather large candle, but for Snow this was a success. His magic was unpredictable. Baz was always good at fire spells so he lit it.

"Can we date now?" Simon asked bluntly. Snow was always blunt. Baz looked at his freckles, the loose curls of his blonde hair, the fact he was somehow rather toned despite having a diet of almost exclusively scones.

"Yes Snow. We can date."

"You called me Simon before."

Baz took one of Simon's scones and took a bite. "Don't be ridiculous. I've always called you Snow. Anyways, we should leave after this."

The two finished their picnic, Simon jumping up grabbing Baz and dragging him up with him. Baz led him back to Hogwarts where a battle of words was waging between the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors who had lost hundreds of points for freeing the house elves and jumping into Newt's world. This was ironic as the Hufflepuff house had long freed house elves and had a stash of thousands of pieces of clothing they used to free house elves around the globe.

"Baz and Simon were in there! They're in Hufflepuff and Slytherin!" Harry and Cho yelled pointing at them as they returned to the kitchen. Baz stared amused, the room was filled with shadowhunters, fairies, wizards, witches, and vampires.

"Baz and Simon, how were you two involved?" Snape asked furiously.

"It was Baz's idea!" Harry yelled.

"Don't be ridiculous. Slytherin's would never do such a warm, fuzzy thing and Hufflepuffs are too busy hufflepuffing around to do anything like this." Baz grabbed Simon and led him through the thick group of people, ignoring the rest of the questions and accusations. Simon waved to everyone as he left, smiling apologetically and admitted Hufflepuff did help, Baz didn't look back.

"If you take points from Hufflepuff…" Baz warned, unsure of what threat to make. Snape scowled but didn't punish either of them.

The two arrived back in their dorm. It looked the same as it did when they left it days ago, but everything was different.

"I end up with you. At the end of the book you're the one I end up." Simon glowed at this, his eyes bright. He grinned and kissed Baz.

"Obviously." Baz kissed him back.


End file.
